Uncovered Past
'''Uncovered Past '''is the thirty-seven episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan and Doctor Oswald do another test, to create the portal. Natalie also comes in to see as well. They put generators in, as they agree on one mission to find Van Harden, as the portal generators are overloading as Nathan stops it with his Cybernetics, as Doctor Oswald and Natalie got out, as it turned out. The experiment of the portal failed, as Nathan doesn't know how to get in, now. Doctor Oswald knows a doctor. Doctor Underwood tells Nathan, that he should ask him first. She and Doctor Oswald created a portal, as she tells her not to overheat, with too much power. Hendrix comes home from work, as he's happy to see Nathan. He wants to find Van Harden, as Hendrix agrees but he wants to him another story about parallel worlds, as another one called Ghost Hendrix came here, to rule prime Earth in his Domain. Past, Ghost Hendrix was a collect, energy beam to connect his world to Prime Hendrix's world. He uses his world to make his world, bow down to him. Inside the shield, it doesn't affect Hendrix, Mario and, Caitlyn. Hendrix Cybernetics doesn't affect the beam that's connected the world, as it went as purple. Caitlyn and Mario wear masks and defeated many of Ghost Hendrix's minions. Hendrix tracks his beam location, as he is the warehouse controlling the beams. Caitlyn's idea is to go close, as Hendrix wants Ghost Hendrix defeat. They go into the warehouse, as Ghost Hendrix knows they are here. Hendrix and his team come to face Ghost Hendrix in person, again. Caitlyn and Mario battle the rest of Ghost Hendrix's minions, as Hendrix battles Ghost Hendrix, as he couldn't find them from his teleportation and invisible. Caitlyn is hurt and was injured, making Hendrix angry as he becomes a godly form of powers. He battles Ghost Hendrix, as he is beaten by Hendrix's teleportation with his punches and powerful lasers. Hendrix uses his clones and another powerful thing to defeat Ghost Hendrix and his beam that is flowing. He was sent to his dimension by clapping, as his minions too. Caitlyn is okay as Hendrix hugs her, as he doesn't want anyone harming Caitlyn again, as she is happy that Hendrix Cybernetics is protecting her. Present, Doctor Underwood sees Hendrix using less of the godly form powers. Hendrix uses it, in case it goes wrong or when he can't find a way to win. Doctor Oswald and Doctor Underwood created the portal, as it is fixed. It only allows, to enter the portal not to transforming out to somewhere. Doctor Underwood will use it later, in case Van Harden brings an army of himself to come back. Van Harden making an agreement of himself. Episode Moments * Doctor Oswald and Doctor Underwood create a portal, to any dimension * Van Harden have allied with himself, from another dimension * Hendrix went godly form for the first time, against Ghost Hendrix * Ghost Hendrix was sent back to his time and is defeated back to his own dimension Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Natalie Underwood * Providence Accord (Past) * Mario Thompson (Past) Villain * Ghost Hendrix (Past) * Ghost Hendrix Minions (Past) * Van Harden (Past) Links Trivia * Hendrix used his godly from less than 10 * Doctor Underwood created a portal before, as it wasn't used much * Doctor Oswald learned from Doctor Underwood again * Parallel worlds can merge with the other-dimensional beam Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Quest For Parallel Arc